A new tune for Love
by cjlong199
Summary: Annabeth is a shy girl who also has stage fright. Join her as she finds love with music and the most famous pop star and his cousins. Percabeth. This is AU This is rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

'A new tune of love

(A Percabeth story)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. All story character belong to Rick Riordan. Thank God for that. Their are no demigods in this story. It's all human.

(Annabeth's POV)

I'm sighed contently. This is my second year going to 'Goode High school for the performing arts'. Last year I was a nobody, who sat with nobody about her guitar and a book. I've never performed for anyone but my parent, my teachers (only during lunch or after school when there wasn't any other students around) and also my best friend Thalia Grace.

I know this year is going to be different because last year I was alone. This year I will have Thalia with me. She and her cousins are coming this year after their worldwide tour. Her cousins are Percy Jackson and Nico Di'Angelo. Yes of connect 3.

I know what you're thinking 'how can a nobody like you know someone like her'. Well I known Thalia when we were 7. That was about 9 years ago. We meet in an alley behind an old restaurant. We are both on the run. I running away from my horrible step-mom. We had a big fight because my dad was gone. Thalia was running from her horrible step-mom to.

We stayed together for a while until we were caught and she had to go. I unfornualy didn't have anywhere to go. The she-devil didn't want me. That was probably the best thing that happened to me.

The owner who owned the restaurant that I met Thalia at, took me in. his name Chiron Brunner. He's middle aged and in a wheel chair and the best person I know. I currently works as the guidance consular/vice principal at my high school. Do you know how I told you I've only sang in front of my parent, teacher and best friend. It's the truth. I sang in front of real dad and Chiron who is my guardian. He's more than a guardian though he like my second dad. I don't know my real mom and I hate my step-mom, so that a known to singing there.

So back to the present. I waiting for Thalia and her cousins to show up. I have their album and I've gone to a couple of concerts. I've seen the pictures and heard the interviews but I don't know the other two at all. I can tell almost everything they said in the interview where fake and that the smiles weren't real. I guess I nervous about seeing my best friend again and meeting new people. I'm a bit shy and, I also forgot to tell you I have major stage fright.

A few minutes later a blue sports car pulled up and three hooded figures appeared. I knew was them. I was the one is a blue hoody look around for somebody. When she saw me I waved at her and we started running to each other. When we reached each other we hugged and then pulled apart to look at the other to confused hooded people.

"Annie it's been to long since I talked to you. How have you been." Thalia greeted.

I roll my eyes "Thalia I talked to you last night and stop calling me Annie. How many times do I have to tell you that" I say to my best friend.

"You can tell me about a million times and I will never stop calling you Annie. Common Annie lets go meet the idiots I call my cousins. Plus I forgot my bag in the car."

"Whatever and of course you did" I say as I get dragged over to the still confused hooded figures

"Kelp head, death breath this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is kelp head and death breath." Thalia said breaking them out of their trance. I laugh

"Shut up. Pinecone face. My name is Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di'Angelo. It's nice to meet you." The one in the sea green hoody said as he looked me in the eyes.

I absolutely sure I froze. He's eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever saw. His eyes were a sea green colour like his jacket. He had raven black hair and was absolutely the hottest thing I had set eyes on. After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes (I can see why they say the eyes are the windows to the soul), we were snapped out of it by the bell warning that we had to go to class.

Thalia hooked arms with me and we made our way to doors and our first class with the boys following us.

**** There you have it the first chapter of my first story ever. I promise this will have music and lyrics in it. I hope to post something at least every week. Thank for reading and please review and comment. If you have any ideas for me it's greatly expected. ******


	2. Chapter 2

New tune of love

A Percabeth story

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. All story character belong to Rick Riordan. I don't also don't the song that is in the song.

Percy Jackson POV

During the car ride I wanted to strangle both of my cousins. I was driving, while Nico was shotgun and Thalia was in the back. They were arguing which was better Green Day or Panic! At the disco. For me I couldn't care less but it was getting old. They were always arguing about stupid stuff. I guess it was the brother and sister relationship we all developed over the years we were together.

About a minute of them yelling I decided to shut them up "SHUT UP! I driving I don't want to crash so be quiet"

I heard mummer like "whatever" and "yeah kelp head you don't want to crash."

"Yeah come on Percy. Drive faster we need to get to school" Thalia said. I was in shocked, as long as I have known Thalia (pretty much all of our lives.) I have never seen Thalia so excited for school.

"Wow pinecone face, I don't think I been ever seen you so excited for school." Nico said expressing my thoughts.

"I'm not excited for school" Thalia said. Of course "Were supposed to meet a friend of mine that goes to Goode."

"You have friends Thalia" Nico said. The next sound was of Nico yelling out in pain from Thalia hitting him.

"Thank the gods we here." I said pulling into a parking spot. Thalia pulls up her hood and shades and steps out of the car. We hear a high pitch sound and see Thalia running towards a girl that I had never seen and hugging her.

Nico came up next to me and said in shock and confusion. "Well that not like Thalia. The last time we saw her with an unknown girl she slapped her."

"Yah" I said looking as equally confused and shocked. Before I knew it they were. Thalia broke the silence by saying, "Kelp head, death breath this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is kelp head and death breath." The girl Thalia introduced as Annabeth laughed. It wasn't forced and real and honest. It sound beautiful like she didn't have a care in the world. I hadn't heard a laugh like that in a while.

"Shut up. Pinecone face. My name is Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di'Angelo. It's nice to meet you." I holding a hand out to her to shake and looking directly into her eyes.

The girl in front of me had blonde hair. Athletic looking and really smart. She looked like a natural California girl. The only think that ruined her California girl look was her eyes. Her eyes were a grey colour. They were hypnotising. The looking like they were calculating everything that they saw. They were freighting and beautiful at the same time.

We were staring into each other eyes. The bells rung and we broke our gaze. Thalia hooked arms with Annabeth and lead the way into the school. I gave a look at Nico and we made our way after the girls into the school.

**(Line break)- (LINE BEAK)**

We were in home room now. Luckily Annabeth was in here with us and that the teacher was Paul. Paul is my step-dad. He has been married to my mom for about a year now and they seem happy.

Even though my mom and dad were never married I still care for them both. My dad left after I was born and my mom married a horrible man until my dad came in and save us. I meet him when I was about 12 and he discovered me and my cousins.

We had made a band to help with the hardships we had all been through. I had a horrible step-father, while Nico had lost both his mom and sister, while Thalia had parents who didn't really want her.

I so glad Paul wasn't like my first step-dad. As I think of it Paul treats my mom the exact opposite of Gabe; my first step-dad.

"So what do you have next Percy" Annabeth asks me shyly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well next I have math, music, and then swimming. Then we have lunch, English, Greek mythology then study hall. Thalia and Nico have the same schedule but switch out swimming with art and the class you study rocks. What do you?" I tell/question.

"My schedule is the exact as Thalia so I have all your classes' except swimming I'm taking art." She says.

"Great you can show us to all of our classes." I say to her as the bell rings, signalling us for to get out of homeroom and go to math. "Well to lead us to math my lady" I say jokingly holding my arm out for her and leading her out of the class room.

**(Another Line break) - (ANOTHER LINE BREAK)**

I walked out of Math with a major head ache. I hate math it was super boring

"That was the worst class EVER!" I exclaim.

"How would you know Seaweed brain. You sleep though the entire class" Annabeth said.

"Exactly Wise Girl is was that boring." I replied.

"Stop flirting you two you guys are grossing me out." Thalia interrupted.

"We WEREN'T flirting. Let's just go to music!" Annabeth said quickly.

We made our way to music and as soon we got into class we heard a high pitch squeal that could only be answered to one person.

"You guys are hear. Why didn't I know?" Aphrodite said giving us all bone crushing hug.

"Hey Aphrodite, we did tell you and we didn't want that much attention." I say to her after she lets go and I can breathe again.

"We oh well." She says as we sit down. "Well class sense we have celebrities in this class. I think we should begin the class with a performance form said celebrities." She said gesturing to us.

I gave a look to Nico and Thalia that said 'better do. She would leave us alone until we do'.

"Fine." I said getting up. "Let's do 'play my music.'"

I'll be on guitar and singing while Thalia is on bass and Nico was on drums and singing back up.

"Ok, people we will being doing 'play my music'

(**Percy**, _Nico_, **Both**)

**Turn on that radio**

**As loud as it can go**

**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground**

**Say goodbye to all my fears**

**One good song and they disappear**

**And nothing in the world can bring me down**

**Hand Clapping**

**Hip Shaking**

**Heart Breaking**

**There's no faking**

**What you feel**

**When you're right at home, yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**Music's in my soul**

**I can hear it**

**Every day and every night**

**It's the one thing on my mind**

**Music's got control**

**And I'm never letting go**

**No, no**

**I just want to play my music**

**Woo**

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams_

_Yeah_

**Hand Clapping**

**Earth Shaking**

**Heart Breaking**

**There's no faking**

**What you feel**

**When you're on a roll, yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**Music's in my soul**

**I can hear it**

**Every day and every night**

**It's the one thing on my mind**

**Music's got control**

**And I'm never letting go**

**No, no**

**I just want to play my music**

**I just want to play my music**

**Can't imagine what it'd be like**

**Without the sounds of all my heroes**

**Singing all my favourite songs**

**So I can sing along**

**[Chorus]**

**Music's in my soul**

**I can hear it**

**Every day and every night**

**It's the one thing on my mind**

**Music's got control**

**And I'm never letting go**

**No, no**

**I just want to play my music**

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_**It's the one thing on my mind**_

**Music's got control**

**And I'm never letting go**

**No, no**

**I just want to play my music**

**All night long**

*********** There is my second chapter. So I added music. If there is any songs you personally want. Leave a message. Thank all of you for the support and a special shout out to GreenEyedGreek for the following me and added me to the favourites and to Book-shelfdivided for commenting. So comment and review. I would love any input you would have for me. *************


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Tune of Love**

**A Percabeth story**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the songs that is in the song. **

Annabeth POV.

I don't know why but I was completely captivated to their music. I heard and have all of their songs. I suppose its different hearing them up close and personal.

After they were done they all sat back down back into their spots next to me. I was sitting between Thalia and Percy with Nico sitting on the other side of Thalia.

"You guys did great" I praise them

"Thanks Annie. You should go up there and perform something for us." Thalia said. I didn't respond and just glared at her

"Yeah Annabeth. You should sing for us. Please" Percy pleaded. He was giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but want to say yes but I couldn't go up their will everyone allow to watch and hear me.

"Maybe some other time". I say as the bell. I didn't even wait for Aphrodite to dismiss us I bolted out of the class. Luckily I don't have class with Percy next. I would have to explain myself back there and I didn't want to do that.

Unfortunately I had class with Thalia.

Art class was just me absently drawing in my sketch book.

At the end of the period. I bolted out of the class. I know what you're thinking 'how rude why did you just leave Thalia like that.'

Truth be told I do that every day. I always bring my lunch so I don't have to go to the cafeteria. I usually go to my hidden place. I found the room some time last year. It was after school and I had to wait for Chiron to finish with his parent teacher conferences. I was wander around the Theatre part of the school. It was a swing that lead to the auditorium and had a bunch of music/band rooms. In the auditorium theirs a door right when you go in, it's the room that was normally believed to be 'haunted'.

It's a tiny room that big enough to hold a baby piano in it.

Ever since that day I had come every day here to lunch to have some time to myself. I would always come in here and just write and sing to my heart's content. I don't think anyone knows that I come here. Well except Chiron, but he seems to know everything.

I get into the room and bring out my song book. Yesterday I was working on a song and I think o finished it but it needs work. I sit down at the piano and breathe in. I start singing.

**Oh oh**

**Ever wonder about what he's doing?**

**How it all turned to lies?**

**Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Eh, eh, eh**

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**

**More than just a couple times**

**Why do we fall in love so easy?**

**Even when it's not right**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Ever worry that it might be ruined**

**And does it make you wanna cry?**

**When you're out there doing what you're doing**

**Are you just getting by?**

**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

Once I finished I sighed and heard clapping behind me.

"Wow." Voices said behind. I was too paralyzed to even turn around. I can't believe someone heard me sing.

Multiply questions popped into my head. Did the people like it? How did they find me? Did they know it was me singing? If they didn't, would they hate me if they did?

Hesitantly I turned around to face the people who heard me sing. I am relied to find one of them is Thalia. But it made me extra nervous to find her cousins right behind her.

"Annie, I knew you were good at singing but I didn't know you were that good." Thalia said. I turned to her and looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, Annabeth you were completely amazing." Percy said making me blush.

"Thanks" I said to him. "How did you guys know that I was here." I asked them

"UM- we followed you here" Thalia said not ashamed at all.

"Not really-, we just saw you rushing out and you didn't really say anything and you seemed in a rush so we wanted to talk to you about earlier and we saw you come in here and hear you sing" Nico said.

"Well I glad we followed you." Percy said embarrassed. "You have an amazing voice. Why didn't you want to sing earlier?" he asked

"Um I don't like singing in front of people" I mumbled

"Why not, do you have stage fright or something?" asked Nico.—"OW" he said afterwards as Thalia hit him upside the head.

"Of course she does, she always has." Thalia said. Again she can't not keep her big mouth close.

"Why?" Percy asked

Before either Thalia or I could answer the bell rang signalling the end the end of lunch. I hurried out of the room and away from their stairs and questions.

I thought I was home free until I remember that I had class with them for the rest of the day.

'THIS WAS GOING TO BE A LONG YEAR' I thought as I reached the doors to my next class.

********* That's the third chapter. Thanks all of you that have read this story I can't believe that I have over 150 views. So comment and review. If there is any song that you would like me to put in leave me a comment. If you have any ideas I would love those to. **

**So see you next week for another post. I hope you review, comment and follow this story. *********


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Tune of Love**

**A Percabeth story**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the songs that is in the story.**

** Percy POV**

We watched her retreating figure run down the hallway.

"Let's get to class. I don't want to be late." Nico said. "Plus don't we have class with her for the rest of the day" he added

"Yeah. Let's go" Thalia said pulling us out of the room and down the hall.

Once we reached the room. The teacher was standing by board writing on it. The teacher turned around. It was Paul.

I forgot that Paul was going be my English teacher. He's my step dad and hopefully I won't fail his class. Here information for you. I have dyslexia so I have trouble with writing and reading.

I went to talk to Paul while Nico and Thalia sat down. "Hey Paul." I sat to him

"Hello Percy. How was your morning classes? Is everyone treating you kindly? Did you already get mobbed?" he asked frantically

"Paul, its going fine. My morning classes were ok. Everyone's fine and NO I haven't been mobbed yet." I reassure him.

"Good. Now go take a seat Percy so I can get class started." Paul said pointing the rest of the room signalling me to sit down.

I went to seat down and I noticed two thing. 1) Nico was sleeping. It hasn't even been 5 minutes into the class and he's asleep. That doesn't surprise me though. He's always sleeping. 2) Annabeth is sitting right in front of me. I can tell by her hair. Blonde with princess curls. Their something about this girl that I can't seem to figure out.

So for the rest of the class, I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was daydreaming about the blonde that was sitting in front of me. She had such a beautiful voice, but didn't like people hearing it. I hear girls with beautiful voices. Normally those girls like to use and over flaunt their voices. She is defiantly different.

I hadn't even noticed the class was almost over until the bell rung. It woke me up from my daydream and literally woke up Nico.

He was so shocked he actually fell out of his chair and unto the floor. I tried to help him up but I was laughing too hard.

"SHUT UP PERCY" Nico yelled at me. "Let's go our next class."

We exited the classroom calling goodbye to Paul and made our way down the hallway to our next class.

I was kind of excited about the next class. We had Greek Mythology. The class should be really easy for my cousins and I too. Our dads are from Greek descents. Most of us are actually named after the gods and heroes. It's really funny because my dad is named Poseidon and he loves water like me and his brothers are named Zeus and Hades. It also helps that we all know most of the myths and we speak almost fluent Greek.

Once we got to the classroom we were shocked at what we saw. We saw the girls hugging a middle aged man in a wheel chair that I summed to be the teacher.

Nico and I walked up to them and we said hello to the teacher.

"Hello Perseus and Nico. Welcome to Goode. My name is Mr. Brunner but I like to be called Chiron. I be teaching you Greek Mythology for the year." Chiron said.

"Hi Chiron. You can call me Percy." I responded. I don't like people calling me by my full name.

"Ok then why don't all you all sit down and then well begin class." Chiron said and we sat down.

I sat down by Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were behind us. "Do you know Chiron?" I asked Annabeth.

"Of course I do. He's my guardian" she answer quickly.

"So he's you father?" I asked confused. If he was her dad why didn't she address him as that?

"No, he isn't." she answer short and coldly.

I was going to ask her what she meant by it but Chiron began to speak.

"Hello welcome to Greek Mythology. For our first assignment we will be in partner. Your partner will be the person that is sitting next to you. The assignment will be that you and your partner will pick 2 gods and write a paper on their relationship." He said.

After he was finished I turned to Annabeth. "So were partners" I say to her "So what gods do you want to do?"

"How about Athena and Poseidon. I want to do Athena and I know you want to do Poseidon." She says

"How did you know I wanted to do Poseidon?" I ask her.

"Well you seem obsessed with water and Poseidon is the god of water. So it seem like the most possible choice you would make" Annabeth said in a know-it-all type of voice.

"Yeah it seem like the most possible choice you would make to choose Athena, Wise Girl" I mocked her.

"Yeah will I may be a Wise Girl, but you will always be a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as a comeback.

"Yeah, whatever. So you can come over this afternoon to my house and we can work on the paper." I say to her.

"Sure. I would have to ask Chiron first, but I think he would be ok with it." She said. "You do know if I come over I might not be able to leave with Thalia there." She says as a matter of fact

"I wouldn't really care as long as you don't touch my cookies. I normally have to hid them form Nico and Thalia." I say to her.

"Really?" she say bewilder. She was giving me the look that said 'are those cookies that important that you have to hid them'

The bell rang and we went to study hall.

**DON'T WORRY, IT ISN'T THE END IT JUST A LINE BREAK**

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and I were all in my car. We were all on the way to Annabeth house to pick us her overnight stuff.

We were listening to the radio when the one song I wished wouldn't come on, CAME ON

"Well here you go the number one song of the charts 'Say you like me' by Connect 3" The radio said.

"Hey, it's your guy's song." Annabeth exclaimed exactly.

**PERCY****,** NICO**, ALL 3**

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

**And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**

**She's just waiting for that one to take her hand**

**And shake her up.**

**I bet I could.**

**I wish my heart was always on her mind.**

**'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**

**Forget me not, forget me now.**

**I've come too far to turn around.**

**I'm here tonight.**

'By the time the chorus came up were all singing along with our own voices and Annabeth's? I had to admit it was kind of fun'

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

Works a double just to buy her clothes.

Nicotine and faded dreams,

Baby, just believe

There's no one else like me.

**'Cause I'm never going down, **

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**It's time to fall into my arms.**

**'Cause I've been waiting for too long.**

**You're an angel,**

**Grab your halo,**

**And lets fly tonight.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**Just say you like me.**

We ended the song bursting out laughing. Yeah it was definitely fun.

********There you have it. Chapter 4. I want all you amazing people who have been reading and following this story. OK, this story need more characters so I want you guys want to tell me who you want in this story. Should I put in the Hero of Olympus character in it as well or even some of the dead like Luke or Bianca (SOB). Give me your feedback and I update next week. So review and comment telling me who you want in the story. THANKS FOR READING!********


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Tune of Love**

**A Percabeth story**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the songs that is in the story.**

** Annabeth's POV**

Once the song ended we were laughing so hard. Then I remember something. "You guys promise you won't think of me differently when you see my house." I asked them seriously

I think they were taking back by my promise. I don't live on the floor above the restaurant. I also work there to help out Chiron. I also have a step brother who was also taken in by Chiron. He's taking college classes on line but is running the restaurant. His name is Malcom. He was 20 and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I lead them inside. I told them to stay put while I got Malcom.

I walked into the kitchen and yelled for him. A second later I saw a flash of blonde coming towards me.

"Hey Annabeth. How was school?" he asked me

"Well, I was good. I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house, ok." I tell him

"Ok did you ask Chiron? Do you need a ride or something? Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" he ranted.

"Yes I did ask Chiron. No I don't need a ride their or to school tomorrow. Their actually waiting at the front if you want to me them." I say quickly as I walk out to where the others were.

As we walk to the front Malcom face was in total shock of the people that was waiting for me.

"That's 'Connect 3' what are they doing in the restaurant." Malcom asks/whisper loudly to me.

"Well Malcom their friends that I will be spending the night at. Malcom I want you to me Thalia, Nico and Percy." I say to him and point to each of them as I say their names. "Guys meet Malcom. My brother" I introduce him. I don't know why but I thought I saw relief on Percy's face. I must have been imagining it.

"OK. Don't do anything stupid. Any of you. While Thalia and I go pack my overnight bag." I say to Nico, Percy and my brother.

I walk up the stairs while Thalia was right behind me. We walked into my room. It was simple and a light green. The room had a bed, a dresser, a closet and a small bookshelf in the corner overfilling with books.

"Nice room. When did you get a brother?" Thalia asked not being blunt at all.

"About a year after Chiron adopted me we found Malcom in alley behind a gas station and we fell in love with him so we adopted him too." I say casually not really paying attention to her as I get out my duffle bag and start throwing cloths into it.

"So what's with you and Percy giving each other googly-eyes." Thalia asked.

I looked up at her with a puzzling look. "What are you talking about Thalia?" I ask her.

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me. You and my cousin totally have crushes on each other." Thalia says.

"Whatever Thalia, Percy and I don't like each other in that sense and we haven't even known each other long enough to have crushes on each other's." I say defending myself as I zip up my duffle. "Let's go downstairs before my brother either embarrasses me or hurts them." I say walking out of the room and down the stairs where the boys were.

As I approach them I see that Percy was blushing and Malcom and Nico were laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Thalia and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing" they say quickly. "Let's go" Percy quickly walking over to me and taking my duffle from my hands.

"Thanks" I say to him with a slight blush on my face.

"Bye" we all say to Malcom as we exited the building and into Percy car.

**DON'T AFAID I'M NOT SCARY; JUST A LINE BREAK**

When we pulled up we came to a small mansion type house. It was big. It had a small front yard but I think that just made up for a possible huge back yard.

We walked up to the door and Percy unlocked the door.

"Mom, were home." Percy yells.

"In the kitchen, baby" a women's voice came. It was sweet and warming.

We walked into the kitchen to find a women (who I was guessing was Percy's mom) pulling out cookies. The women had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was in her mid-to-late 40's and full of happiness.

"Hi" we say as reach her.

"Hello, who are you dear." She asks me.

"My name is Annabeth." I say to her introducing myself as I hold out my hand for her to shake.

"Thalia's Annabeth?" she says looking at Thalia. Thalia nodes and the next thing I know I being engulfed into a hug. "Welcome, Annabeth. I just finished baking some cookies. Since you're our guest you can have the first one." Percy's mom says proudly.

I hear moans and 'that's not fair's' for behind me.

"I don't think I can Mrs. Jackson." I say to her.

"Call me Sally, Annabeth. Mrs. Jackson is my maiden name and Mrs. Makes me so old." She says as she hands me a cookie and I look at it questionably. It didn't seem safe. It was blue for crying out loud. She must have saw the look I was giving the cookie because she said "its ok Annabeth the cookies are perfectly fine. I wouldn't poison anyone ever and as much as these three eat them I would eat it fast before someone does something fatal." Looking at the three people behind me looking at the cookies like they're about to jump them.

I take a bite of the cookies and I fell like my taste buds have exploded. It was possible the best cookie I had ever tasted. Not even a second after I finished chewing and ready to take a second bite I saw Connect 3 lung at the cookies. Engulfing the cookies by the dozens.

I looked at Sally and she gave me an I told you look.

After all the cookies were done. The three announced that they were going to show me the rest of the house.

I was right when I said that they probably had a huge back yard. They had a HUGE back yard. They had both a swimming pool (for Percy), a Basketball court and tennis/volleyball court. Next they showed me the upstairs and also were I would be sleeping. There were about 7 bedroom and about 5 and half bathrooms. They also had a fully stocked game room and a media room. They also had a room that they wouldn't allowed me to go until later.

After the tour Percy suggested that we should work on our paper. So Percy and I went to his room to start working on it. Half way through the paper being finished we decided to take a break.

Since the beginning of working I had the same question going through my mind. 'What was in the secret room'?

After the room popped into my head again, I finally gave up and asked Percy what was in the room.

The next thing that happened shocked me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stair to the mysterious room.

"Close our eyes." Percy says to me. I gave him the 'are you serious look' "Please."

I did what I was told and closed my eyes. I heard the room open and l lead me into the room.

"OPEN" he says. I do as he says and I'm speechless. The room was a music room. It had a bunch of instruments everything form a trumpet to a piano. There was even a recording booth in the corner of the room.

"WOW" I say. Then I remember something and sprint out of the room and into the room I was given to get a special book.

I come into the room a little out of breath and pull Percy to the piano. I open the book and start playing. I don't even look at him.

(Annabeth **Percy** **Both**)

I take a deep breath and start singing

When I first saw you didn't know what to think

But something about you is so interesting

I could see me and you being best friends

The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences

When I can't think of the right words to say

I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony

I was about to sing the next part but Percy beat me to it.

**I would have never thought I'd be here with you**

**To start a friendship that is so brand new**

**It's so amazing I have to say**

**Never met someone that had so much in common with me**

I stared singing with him this time

**Now I can look into your eyes all day**

**And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**I wanna harmonize with your melody**

**And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

Ain't it a perfect harmony

Sometimes in your lifetime you 

look and you search for someone just to care

**Look around and it was there**

**And didn't need to go no where**

**When I can't think of the right words to say (right words to say)**

**I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Come on and harmonize with my melody**

**And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Ain't it a perfect harmony**

You got me **(I got you)**

_I got you_ **(You got me)**

Yeah you got me** (I got you)**

**A perfect harmony **

We were both leaning in and then….

****** There you go. Chapter 5. Defiantly the longest chapter so far. So give me your reviews. Also I still need ideas and what character you want in it and what songs. Also sorry for the cliff hanger. So the next time I hope to post is on Sunday because next Wednesday I start school. So I will now be updating on Sundays.

So review, follow, favourite, all that jazz. Give your comments on what ideas you guys want. THANKS FOR READING! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Tune of Love**

**A Percabeth story**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the songs that is in the story.**

**Percy's POV**

Singing with Annabeth felt SO different from singing with my cousins. Not a bad kind of different just….. DIFFERENT. Great I'm having a debt in my head. After we finished the song. I turned to face her. I was going to talk to her but I was stopped as soon as I saw her eyes. I became memorized. I soon began leaning in and to my surprise she did too.

And then the worst thing that could have happened. HAPPENED.

Nico and Thalia stormed into the room screaming exactly like 3 year olds. "PIZZA HERE". No joke

Annabeth and I moved from each other so fast I accidently fell off the bench that we were sitting on.

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth started laughing to the fact that I was on the floor and my face was as red as a fire truck. It didn't help that Annabeth's face was the same shade.

Then Nico realized the redness of our faces and asked. "Did we interrupt anything?" He said wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING" Annabeth and I yell at the same time. "I came to show Annabeth the room and we were just singing a song she wrote." I said as some of the blush left my face.

"Was that what we heard from upstairs? That sounded so good!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Um, thanks" Annabeth said shyly.

"Come on, Annabeth. That song was great. Plus we sounded so good together." I told her. Adding a wink to the last part.

"So Annabeth. Do you have any more AMAZING songs in that little song book of yours?" Nico asked.

"I have tons of songs in my 'little song book' but none of them are 'amazing'" she says in respond.

"Come on Annabeth that can't be true. I bet all of your songs are amazing. I have a fantastic idea." Thalia said really excitedly.

"And what would your idea be. Thalia." Annabeth answered freighted.

"Why don't we sing one?" Thalia said jumping up and down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Thalia?" I asked her seeing how nervous Annabeth was.

"Just because you already got to sing with her, doesn't mean the rest of us don't. We know you like each other but YOU CAN SHARE." Nico said. The last sentence took me by surprise. I mean Annabeth is so gorgeous and smart, talent- ok stop. I don't like Annabeth like that.

"OK why don't we sing a song" I say recovering as I go over to Annabeth. "Ifs that ok."

"It's ok. How about this one." She says as she points to a song in her song book.

We all huddled around her and the book as we looked at the song.

"I was thinking that Nico would be on drums, Thalia would go on bass while Percy was on Guitar and I would be on Keyboard and sing lead with Percy and during the chorus we would all sing." Annabeth said disturbing her plan,

"Sounds like a plans." My cousins and I say as we get to our instruments.

I get my favourite electric guitar (I named it Riptide.) and then walked over the recording booth.

"Percy what are you doing." Nico asked.

"Just recording it. If that ok?" I directed the question at Annabeth since I was going to be recording HER song.

"Yeah I ok with it" she said not fully convinced with the idea.

Once I had everything ready I ran back into the main room and commanded everyone to get ready for the song to begin.

(**Annabeth** Percy** ALL**)

**When heaven seems so far away**

**And dreams are just a memory**

**Without the dark the light won't show**

**Remember that you're not alone**

**When you watch the world just turn away**

**And break the promises it made**

**When love is all too hard to hold**

**Just take a breath and let it go**

**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**

**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing**

**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**

**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing**

2 A.M., too tired to sleep

When what you want's not what you need

And when these walls don't feel like home

Remember that you're not alone

The beginning's just another end

It's not too late to start again

When hope is all too hard to hold

**Just take a breath and let it go**

**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**

**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing**

**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**

**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing**

**Ooh ooh...**

**When heaven seems so far away**

**And dreams are just a memory**

**When love is all too hard to hold**

**Just take a breath and let it...**

**Go whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**

**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing**

**Whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh, whoa whoa oh**

**Just keep breathing, breathing, breathing**

The song was over and I hit 'done recording' button to stop the recording. Then I walked into the room again to see that the three were just looking at each other and smiling. It felt like the first time making a song all over again.

"That was so awesome" Nico said breaking the silence.

"I know right. I think Percy and Annabeth should also record the song they were singing early." Thalia said.

"If your up to it, Annabeth." I says to her

"Let's record." Annabeth says

**LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME SO DON'T WORRY**

So recap from the last two hours. Annabeth and I record the first song which we called 'Perfect Harmony' we named the one we just recorded called 'Just breath'. After that we ended up watch a movie. Thalia and Nico got to pick the movie so we ended up watching Paranormal Activity. **(I don't known this movie. Sorry this is like the only scary movie I seen. I don't like scary movies I terrified of them. I sorry if you don't like my chose of movie). **

All of us ended up falling asleep before the movie even ended. Thalia was sitting on the couch curled up a ball. Nico was lying face first on the arm chair. Well not really face first, he's on his stomach and his head and legs are spread over the arms of the chair.

As for me I'm lying on my back on the floor with Annabeth on my chest and I have my arm around her protectively. You're probably asking 'Percy. How on earth did you get into this position with Annabeth?' I would love to answer your question, but in all reality I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT INTO THIS POSITION. Annabeth was using me as her shield and I guess we fell in the position where her head was on my chest but all I know that this fells right and that we are going to have PROBLEMS tomorrow if we aren't the first ones up.

******** There you have it folks. CHAPTER 6. So I looked over my chapter and did you guys realize that when I introduced chapter 4. I put chapter 3. I can't count but excellent in math. I know weird.**

**So REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THERE SUPPORT. GOOD NEWS NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, DON'T BE SHY TO GIVE ME THEM. ****I LOVE YOU ALL*************


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Tune of Love**

**A Percabeth story**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the songs that is in the story.**

**Annabeth's POV.**

Before I fully opened my eyes I felt how warn and comfortable my pillow was. I snuggled closer to the pillow to realize that it wasn't JUST a pillow. I WAS SLEEPING ON SOMEONES CHEST. NOT JUST ANYONES. PERCY'S CHEST. Percy had his arms around me in a protecting way and our legs were tangled.

I was hoping I woke up before anyone else. I thought wrong. I heard snickering and laughing behind me. I look up to see that Percy is still asleep and slightly drooling. I detangled myself from Percy and stood up. I start moving my legs to the sound of the snickering and laughing which came from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to see that Sally and Paul were making breakfast and Thalia and Nico were chatting and talking at the table.

"Hello" I say to them.

"Hello, Annabeth. Did you sleep well?" Sally asks while everyone else is trying to stiffen laughs.

"Yes, Sally. I sleep perfectly fine." I say to her as I ignore the others.

I hear a muttered whisper from Nico saying "I wonder why?" as Percy walks into the room and goes to sit down. You can tell he had just got up because his hair is EVERYWHERE and he still half asleep.

Sally and Paul finished making breakfast and set it on the table for everyone to dig in.

After I finished eating I decided to get ready before everyone else so there was still hot water.

I took a quick shower and then got dressed and then when down stair to find a tired and shirtless Percy sitting on the couch.

I cough loudly to get his attention.

He turns around and blushes a deep red see that he's shirtless. He mutters a sorry and puts on the shirt that is sitting next to him.

I sat down and we watch TV until Nico and Thalia come down stairs and ready to leave.

We get into Percy's green sports car and make our way to school.

**ALERT –ALERT, THIS IS A LINE BREAK. PLEASE REMANE CALM AND KEEP READING…. THANK YOU!**

Percy's POV

So right now were in Music. I of course fell asleep in math and got yelled at by Annabeth and the teacher because of it.

We were all sitting around the piano while Aphrodite was playing and we were doing warm ups.

After warms up Aphrodite said we would have free time as long as were doing some musical creative.

I was absently strumming a guitar and then a girl came up to me. She had died black hair with red highlights. She was wearing a crop top with a mini skirt that didn't really cover much and high heels. This girl was screaming for attention. What she was were couldn't have been allowed in the school.

"Hi Percy. My name is Drew." She said to me trying to flirt. She was batting her eyelashes, coming to close and invading my personal space.

"Hi" I say trying to be nice but she was kind of creeping me out.

"So Percy. Your new here I could show you around" she says again trying to flirt with me.

"No thanks I already got showed around yesterday." I say.

"Ok who about later I can show you around somewhere else." She says hinting 'things'

I was complete grossed out. I hated when girls just threw themseleves at me. I was going to respond but thankfully someone already stepped in to save me

"Hey, no thanks Drew. I don't thinks he's into skanks." A voice appeared from my right.

Drew stamped her foot, huffed, and then walked away.

I look at the person who saved me from Drew. It was a girl. She had choppy brunette hair. Her eyes were that every changing.

She stuck her hand out to me. "My name is Piper. Your name is Percy Jackson from Connect 3. I'm a singer and an actress. I have a sibling here and I'm currently dating Jason Grace." She said proudly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. So you're dating Thalia brother. Thank you for saving me from Drew." I say to her, shaking her outreached hand.

"Yes. We didn't see you guys at lunch yesterday. Jason was freaking out. He thought you guys got kidnapped or something." She said laughing.

"We got caught up in something. Well hang out with you guys today though." I say to her kind of embarrassed.

"Good, you'll meet everybody else." She said and walked away.

After she was gone, I walked over to my cousins and Annabeth. "Did you talk to Jason yesterday." I asked Thalia.

"No why?" Thalia asked.

"Well, this girl named Drew came up to me and started flirting with me and this girl named Piper saved me from her. I learned that she's dating Jason and that we were supposed to eat lunch with him yesterday but we got side tracked by our amazing Annabeth here and he was supposedly freaking out about us. So we have to eat lunch with them today and that included you, Annabeth." I tell them.

"I don't think so Percy. I don't eat lunch in the cafeteria." Annabeth said.

"Come on, Annabeth." I pleaded. "Do it for me" I give her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she said

_**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

Finally it was lunch and Thalia and I were literally dragging Annabeth by her wrist to the cafeteria.

"Come on, Annabeth it won't be so bad stop resisting," I say to her.

"Why do I have to come? Why can't I be in my little room writing my music?" she asks us.

I didn't know how to answer her but Thalia had that cover. "Because we say so." She said like she was talking to a three year old.

"Fine let's get this over with." She said not resisting anymore and motioning to the cafeteria doors that laid ahead of us.

We walked in and all eyes were on us as we walked over to Jason, Piper and a bunch of other people.

We saw even after we sat down all eyes were still on us. That was until a Latino boy stood up and said. "I know I'm so beautiful but you guys can stop staring now." And then sat down. Let's everyone stop staring and continued talking like they never stopped.

"Well that was awkward." The boy who stood up said breaking the silence.

"Now that done. Thanks Leo. Let's introduce ourselves." Jason said. "I'm Jason Grace but you guys know that. This is Piper, she's my girlfriend." Motioning to Piper. "The manic that broke the tension is Leo Valdez." He motion to the guys earlier.

"The twins over there are Travis and Conner Stoll. Travis is taller and if you always keep an eye on personal items around them." Motion to the twins by Leo. I saw the glint in their eyes that told me that they were definitely trouble makers and that I DO need to check my wallet.

"The girl next to Travis is his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. Beside her is Silena Beauregard and her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf. Everybody calls him either Beck or Beckendorf except for Silena." Katie had brown hair and grass green eyes. Silena had black hair and blue eyes, while Beck was a big African American guy.

"Over there is Chris and his girlfriend Clarisse and finally over there is Rachel." He said introducing everybody. Clarisse was big and muscular and so was Chris but less. Rachel had fire red hair and green eyes.

"Hi everyone. My name is Percy, that's Thalia Nico and Annabeth." I motion to them.

"Hey." They all reply.

We began talking and Thalia began teasing Jason, Nico and I with her 'stories'.

We were all laughing when static came on. Then a loud cough rang through the cafeteria.

"Well hello everyone." Said Drew, who was on the stage that was there. "You say that Connect made their way here today. So we have a tradition that you must perform here. So you have to."

We look at each other and say "Fine" as we making our way to the stage.

I grab a guitar, Thalia gets a bass and Nico goes behind the drums.

"This is a song from our second album called "That's What You Get"

(PERCY, **ALL**)

No babe, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

**And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

**I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn**

**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating **(beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.

And I'll always be just so inviting.

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me,

Let's start, start, hey!

**Why do we like to hurt so much?**

**Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

********** Ok guys theirs chapter 7. Ok updates. I'm single after 8 months and a week of dating my ex-boyfriend. It's super sad because I still like him and we broke up on Percy's birthday. SCHOOL SUCKS. I haven't been writing like I want to. SO IT'S THE NOMAL, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. ALSO IF YOU HAVE A SONG REQUEST. SEND THEM IN. ALSO ANY IDEAS I WOULD LOVE THEM. ALSO I WILL ADD EVERYONE ELSE NEXT CHAPTER WITH SOME COMPETETION/DRAMA. *********


	8. Chapter 8

A New Tune of Love

A Percabeth Story

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or the Heroes of Olympus series or characters. I also don't own any of the songs that I used in the process of writing this.

Annabeth's Pov

Every time they perform I can't help but smile. They make me feel like I could go up there and perform my own songs and do what they do. After they finish they come back to our table and sit down. Like before Percy is sitting beside me and I can't help if feel a little awkward because of this morning. I don't think he even realized the situations we were in this morning.

"You guys did so great" The table complimented them.

"It was nothing" Percy responded.

"I see he's humble too?" An unwanted voice answered.

"Oh, it is you, again" Piper said with absolute disgust and hatred.

"OMG. You guys were so great." Drew said to them (mostly Percy) and ignoring Piper. She moved closer to Percy to the fact that we was standing directly

"Um, Thanks" He said awkwardly

"So I'm having a party at my house would you guys like to come." Drew purred at Percy.

You could see the discomfort in his face.

"Sorry Drew we can't" Thalia answered, eating her pizza.

"Why can't you?" Drew asked/whinnied.

"Because we don't want to get infected with SLUT." Thalia said harshly with a nonchalant expression.

Drew face was priceless it was a mix of hatred, confusion and embarrassment. Everyone else at the table was laughing while drew stamped away.

"Thalia!" I said high fiving her.

"And the Bitch takes get owned." Leo said like an announcer. We all started laughing.

The bell rung and we all headed to class. Connect 3, Jason, Hazel, Rachel and I all had English. I sat down in-between Thalia and Percy. Percy and Nico slept through the entire class and Thalia, Rachel, Hazel and I chatted most of the class and Jason was on his phone, probably texting Piper.

After waking up Percy and Nico we headed to Greek. Where I was surprised to see all of us there and we had even made two new friends named Grover and Juniper. Percy had taken a particular liking to Grover. You could obviously tell Grover and Juniper liked each other but they weren't dating. Weird Right. (AN- ha-ha, the irony).

Finally the last class of the day; Study Hall. The teacher wasn't there so most of us just left. I was grabbing my stuff when I heard Percy ask me a question.

"Hey Annabeth, are you going to your secret room?

"I guess" I responded not really paying attention.

"Could I come with you?" he stammered out.

I was taken back. Did he just ask if he wanted to come with me?

"Sure" I say and we settled off for my secret room with my instruments.

When we there I immediately sit at the piano and ask him a question.

"Do you mind if I play a song?"

"Of course." He says "Just pretend like I'm not even here."

I get out my book and position my fingers on the correct keys and start to play.

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love **

**I did, I did**

**And you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion, my mistake**

**I was careless, I forgot **

**I did**

**And now when all is done **

**There is nothing to say**

**You have gone and so effortlessly**

**You have won**

**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now **

**Shout it from the roof tops **

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy **

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be **

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worse**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**

**Building faith on love and words **

**Empty promises will wear **

**I know, I know**

**And now when all is gone**

**There is nothing to say**

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**

**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now **

**Shout it from the roof tops **

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy **

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be **

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Ooh impossible (yeah, yeah)**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did…..**

I looked over at Percy and he was staring at me like a he had won a million dollars.

"Was it bad?" I asked him

"Annabeth that was fantastic. Why don't you come home with us again and we can record that in our booth." He says excitedly

"Really? Thank you Percy." I say flying into his arms for a hug.

He hugs me back until we hear and cough. We break apart to see ALL of our friends and Chiron in the hall way with the door wide open

"Hi" says Percy awkwardly. His face was bright red. I'm guessing my face isn't any better.

"Ha-ha I knew it. Nico you owe me 10 bucks." Thalia says with beaming pride.

"Why does Nico owe you 10 dollars Thalia?" Chiron asks

"We made a bet as where you to were. I though Percy would be in the gym and Annabeth in the library. And Thalia thought you guys would be together in the secret room.

Percy's and mine faces were red again.

"Why is everyone else here though?" I ask looking at the rest of the people behind them.

"They can because their coming home with us to hang out." Nico says casually and like it's the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Ok. I guess you Annabeth are going with them, but you have to come home tonight if you aren't please calling you brother." Chiron says and rolls away. (AN- Chiron is in a wheel chair BTW)

After that we all got into car and left for their house.

*******Hello people. There's Chapter 8. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. My computer broke so I couldn't for a while. So updates with my life; I back with my ex that I broke up with before. I birthday was recently. I have a new freshmen friend. (I'm a sophomore.). I'm so excited for _**Blood of Olympus**_. _**3 more days. **_ You guys review, favorite and leave any comments or suggestions you have. Again thank you guys for all the support you have given me. And tune in for more update and posts.*******


End file.
